Winds of Change DISCONTINUED FOR NOW
by LunarRose0614
Summary: Evanore thought she had left her past in the past, but a job for the Thieves Guild sends her right back to face what she had left behind 5 years ago.
1. I

(A/N: hello! I havent published any of my work in a few years so I apologize ahead of time. I dont own the elder scrolls/skyrim thats property of bethesda! Anyway im sorry its short, just testing the waters.)

"Wi-Wilndhelm?" The words caught in my throat.

"Aye, there a problem with that?" Delvin asked raising an eyebrow to me.

I shook my head. He flashed me a look of concern before picking his book up from the table. "Get to it then"

I turned and started heading to the cistern when I felt eyes following me. "Hi Brynjolf" I said to the dark corner he had been lurking in.

He popped his head out "Damn, how do you always know?"

"Wasn't it you that told me to learn when eyes are following you?"

He laughed and stepped out completely "Off on a job I assume" he stated looking at the contract in my hand

"Yeah, Windhelm. Robbing some poor sod of his stuff" I flashed him a smile.

"Aye thats a cold one lass. Watch out for those Strormcloaks, Ulfrics got them at every corner now a days"

Ulfric. That name nearly took the air out of my lungs. I hadn't heard his name in nearly 5 years.

Brynjolf noticed my change in demeanor "You alright, lass?" He asked

I nodded "Yeah Ive just had my fair share of running into soldiers. Stormcloaks are the worst I feel."

He laughed. "What? is the master theif afraid of some blokes in tin cans?"

I punched his arm "Unlike you I have important things to do. Make sure theres enough mead when I get back, alright?"

"Theres never enough mead when youre around"

We laughed and then I started to pack the things I would need. The last place I wanted to go was Windhelm. But, it was for the Guild. And so off to my supposed doom I go.


	2. II

(A/n: dont own any of this except oc blah bethesda for this anyway I have a decent amount of this written out but im writing it all on mobile so sorry if theyre awful/short. Anyway enjoy!)

The only complaint I had on my journey was the sudden change in temperature. Other than that the alone time was well needed and it gave me time to think about the job and how to complete it. This is the first job im doing without Brynjolf since he took me under his wing. I knew I could handle it, Brynjolf was just mad he wasn't allowed to go. He had faith in me though.

When I approached the stables I took a long look at the ancient stone walls that I had left behind all those years ago.

A lot had happened since then, and I am not the same person who walked through those gates 5 years ago with no intention on returning.

I took a deep breath and continued to the city gates. As soon as I approached a guard stopped me. "Evanore Whiteblade?"

She asked me.

I nodded.

"Youre coming with us" and soon I was being escorted to jail.

"I've done no crime! You have to release me!" I pleaded as the guard locked the gate to my cell. She didnt even acknowledge me before walking upstairs and nodding at the guard at the enterance to the barracks.

I cursed under my breath and plopped down on the bed roll wondering what in oblivion I had done.

It was dawn when I woke up to a guard hitting my cell bars with his sword. "You have a visitor" he said, but when I opened my eyes I saw no one.

"Evanore" a voice I hoped to forget called from the doorway, sending shivers down my spine.

Ulfric stepped down from the steps and nodded to the guard who then went up to the barracks, leaving me staring wide eyed at Ulfric.

"Did you have me imprisoned?" Was the only thing I could muster after the antagonizing moments of silence.

"I knew it was the only way you would talk to me"

"Maybe its because I dont want to talk to you?" I snapped crawling back into my bed roll.

"Evanore...I was a fool and..."

"Ulfric please, your apology isn't worth a damn to me"

"If you'd only..."

"I dont want to hear it"

"Please Evan..."

"No you had 5 years and didnt even bother to write me or ..."

"Damnit let me explain myself!" His voice shook the room.

I stared at him with my eyes wide again he sighed and pulled up a chair "I know that you never wanted to see me again, you made that very clear. But I only did what I did to protect you, the last thing I ever wanted was for you to get hurt." He paused "Especially because of me"

I sat up at this point, "Oh you sleeping with that servant girl and getting her pregnant was protecting me?!"

He bowed his head. "I was getting to that"

I shook my head "I bet you were."

"It was a stupid mistake and now I realize how stupid it really was. Youre an amazing woman, Evanore. It was never my intention to hurt you. Im a changed man now, if only you'd give me another chance."

I laughed. "Not even in your dreams"

He stood up and produced a piece of parchment out of his coat pocket "Seems youre here on behalf of the Theives Guild? Burglary it seems, well we can't have you off and doing that now could we?" He tore up the contract and signaled for his guards to come down "90 days. Make sure her friends dont show up and try to break her out." He turned back to me "Enjoy your stay"

I jumped up "Damnit! Ulfric you can't do this!"

"And who says I can't?"

"Your father would!"

The room fell silent. He turned to me "Funny thing is I dont think he can protest from his grave." He snarled at me

"Your father...he...hes dead?" I choked out

He nodded "Thalmor"

"Im so sorry, Ulfric if I had known..."

"Your apology isn't worth a damn to me." He mocked as he left me to rot in my cell.


	3. III

(a/n: phew! This one is a bit longer so I hope you like ! I dont own skyrim or any of characters except oc so yeah)

"Shes been gone too long for a job like this...what do you thinks taking her?" Vex asked the group of theives in her company. "Windhelm ain't that scary...cant imagine anything there woulda got her. Think she got nabbed?" Delvin proposed.

"Shes way too good at what she does, almost as good as me"

"Shes got a lover there." Brynjolf finally said.

"Damn! You scared the shit out of me. I havent heard you talk in what? 2 weeks? Maybe more?" Vex said as she nearly jumped out of her seat.

Brynjolf stood up and grabbed an ale from behind the bar while Vekel chatted with Tonillia. He then sulked into the cistern.

He was worried about her of course, but he had a nagging feeling she had a lover in Windhelm. Maybe a soldier? Thats why she acted so strangely when he brought them up. Or maybe she got killed on her journeys, they had never gone without each other but Mercer insisted.

Or maybe she was rotting away in jail, cold and alone...Brynjolf couldn't bear the thought! He had to go to Windhelm. He'd leave tomorrow morning and wouldn't come back without her.

oOo

How long had it been? Weeks? Months? Who knows? I spent my days staring at the corner counting down the days until I could leave, too bad I lost track a while ago.

Last guard rotation before morning was soon, the one watching me was getting antsy, glancing up at the barracks eagerly. Moonlight crept through the high bars of my cell.

A slight sound caught my attention, was it the catch of someone's breath in their throat? Perhaps the scuffle of a shoe upstairs? Either way it caught my attention. I turned ever so and saw a shadow dance across the sliver of moon, I carefully watched and listened; the quiet pads of heels on the floor. Someone else was in this room with us.

The guard didnt notice, still bouncing from foot to foot eagerly as the sound of footsteps crept closer to the stairs.

I kept my ears open, watching the darkness carefully.

Suddenly the footsteps sounded closer, I could barely make out a figure in the dark. The guard started up the stairs to greet his replacement. Thats when I finally noticed my visitor.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at him as he picked the lock effortlessly.

"Breaking you out lass" cue that famous Brynjolf smirk.

"Youre gonna get caught, hide" I begged him.

Thats when I heard loud, commanding footsteps trumping down the stairs. "Well, well. What do we have here?" A deep voice bellowed through the walls.

I stood up and Brynjolf scurried to hide, only to be betrayed by the darkness he so loved. "Theives are like rats" a deep voice purred as he finally lit a torch to see his intruder "They love dark, cold places. Just like your little home back in Riften, eh theif?". The voice belonged to Galmar, a beast of a nord and Ulfrics right hand man.

Brynjolf tried to bolt to the door but Galmar grabbed him by the back of his collar and hoisted him in the air, Brynjolf thrashed around a bit before Galmar threw him in the cell next to mine with such force it knocked him out. "Enjoy the dark" and with that the torches were out, no candles lit and no guard in the dungeon with us. The only source of light was the moon shining dimly in pur cells.

I immediately rushed to see if I could reach Brynjolf but he was too far. I cursed at him for being so stupid. I saw the faint glisten of fresh blood pooling near his head and immediately began call in his name, but to no avail. I looked back over, trying to make out his figure in the dark. I saw the slow, but steady rise and fall of his chest and immediately sighed in relief.

I stayed up that whole night, making sure I could still see him breathing.

When the sun peeked through the cell bars Ulfric had come down to the dungeons.

He pulled up a chair and sat it in front of my cell. "I wanted to apologize for everything." he rubbed the back of his head and peered over to Brynjolfs cell, he was still out cold. "I heard what happened. Ill have someone from the temple come down and look at him." He paused and looked back at me "As for my actions the past few weeks...you know how I get with you, Ev. The past few months have really strained me with my father dying and all, and then when you came back...I knew I had to do something drastic if you ever came back so I set that scheme up years ago..." he signaled for the guards to let us free. "Ill escort you to the temple, and then out of the city. Cant have you robbing some poor sap on my watch."

I stood carefully then ran to Brynjolfs side, inspecting his wounds. Turns out the blood came from him hitting the wall with his elbow, causing it to break. He must've his the floor hard enough to knock himself out. Soon two guards came in with a stretcher and lifted him onto It, then started toward the temple mumbling about letting the theif rot instead.

Me and Ulfric walked in silence, and didn't come inside with me, instead he stayed just outside the door.

I waited for what felt like years before Brynjolf woke up. "Evanore?" He barely squeaked out.

I turned excitedly at the sound of his voice. "Brynjolf!" I ran to his side and hugged him. He went to hug me back when he realized the broken elbow. "Well that hurts." He laughed a bit and rubbed his head, which was also probably still hurting. "What happened exactly?"

I sighed. "It's a long story. Im glad youre okay."

He nodded "Probably best I don't ask, huh?" I nodded.

Ulfric opened the door at this point and Brynjolf stood in shock for a moment as Ulfric walked over to me.

"Ah, glad to see youre awake. Feeling better I hope?" He asked looking to Brynjolf, who just nodded with his mouth agape.

Ulfric turned back to me and grabbed my hands. "Evanore, I cant apologize enough for all thats transpired. I hope one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me." He paused briefly "And know you will always have a home in Windhelm. With me." And with that he left. Not another word, didnt even wait for a reaction. Brynjolf turned to me "Am I missing something here?"

I shook my head "So youre telling me that the reason you didnt want to come to Windhelm was because you are a former lover of Ulfric Stormcloak?"

I sighed "Its a lot more complicated than that."

"Care to explain?"

"Not one bit."

He pouted a bit before finally accepting that I wasnt going to be telling him.

Oh Brynjolf, if only you knew...


End file.
